Mysterious Sky
by Skull1412
Summary: Giotto and the others find themselves with a new member, Giotto's younger brother Tsunayoshi. Tsuna with a skinny, small boy and for some reason could never see his eyes, but there's something about him. While they try to warm up to him, he keeps them at a distance but he keeps disappearing into his room, something about him that makes them want to find out his little secret.
**Chapter 1:**

Giotto was rather thankfully when a worker came in and announced that he had a phone call in the middle of breakfast, he loved his family and all but they were _**way**_ to hectic, especially their younger brothers, they were worse than the older, Giotto really wondered if future generations were going to be ok.

He swiftly took the phone from the worker who was holding it for him, "Hello, this is Giotto."

" _Giotto honey? This is your mother!"_

"Mom? Why are you calling?"

" _I have a huge favor and I need you to help."_

"Um, I don't know Mom; let me hear it first before I decide."

" _Of course honey! I need you to take care of Tsu-chan for a little bit, he's been locking himself in his room and won't come out, I know you have a lot of people where you live, Iemitsu and I decided that it would be good for Tsu-chan to be exposed to some people so he can come out more."_

"Tsuna?" Giotto raised an eyebrow, he was sure his little brother was the bright, bubbly, most active person of his family, since when did he lock himself in his room?

" _Many things has happened since you were away but I'm certain that you can make Tsu-kun smile again."_

"…Ok Mom, I'll take Tsuna in." Giotto said after much thought, enemies might attack them but he was sure Tsuna would be safe with everyone around and he was dying to see his younger brother anyways.

" _Great! He'll be over by lunch then!"_

"Wait, aren't you in Japan?"

" _We've been in Italy waiting for your reply, Iemitsu had a suspicion that you'd accept!"_

Giotto sighed, "Ok Mom, see you at lunch."

Then Giotto hung up before walking with dread back into the dining hall to see food and other things splattered everywhere once again. Everyone paused when they felt a killing intent in the room and turned to look at Giotto who had a dark smile on his face but the killing intent was obviously from him.

"H-Hi Giotto, bye Giotto!" Daemon said quickly and disappeared in mist with Mukuro and Chrome soon following his example.

Alaude and Hibari swiftly jumped out the window and ran into the woods, splitting up immediately when they entered it.

Asari and Yamamoto took refuge under the table, their already dirty clothes getting more food on it. Lambo and Lampo ran into the kitchen while everyone else just stared at Giotto, frozen.

"Make sure this mess is cleaned up and then gather everyone to meet in Meeting Room H when you're done ok?" Giotto said in a sickly sweet tone which made everyone in the room frantically nod.

Giotto slowly walked out of the room and the moment the door closed everyone scrambled to get cleaning utensils and started to frantically clean up the mess they caused.

When everyone came into the meeting room they saw Giotto paced around the room in nervousness and excitement. They watched him paced back and forth until Daemon coughed into his hand and Giotto halted, stared at them, and then ushered them to sit.

"So what's got you acting like the dumbest chicken in the world?" G asked.

Giotto stared at him until G scowled at him and quickly got on point, "I'm nervous because my brother is going to live with us soon and by what my mom says, he's completely different than when he was when I left! And he doesn't know how to fight and there's no way I can have someone follow him because that'd be a breach of his personal space! And I already know he's going to be like a twig because he never ate much! I'm so worried about him! What if hates me because I left him! What he despises me! I can't take it! He'll be here by lunch too!" Giotto wailed.

"I don't see why you're so worried." Gokudera scowled, "He's just gonna be another idiot in this mansion."

"Well I wanna see what he looks like." Yamamoto said with a light laugh.

"I know, he could be shy though so watch out!" Asahi exclaimed.

"Hmm, he sounds interesting." Mukuro said with a laugh.

"Indeed." Daemon said and Chrome nodded shyly.

They all went into discussion on which room Tsuna should live in since everyone was scattered around the mansion, it was evident on the first day they all moved in that they shouldn't be neighbors.

"We can use Hall T since it's basically in the center of everyone else's room." Knuckles said as he pointed at a room in Hall T.

"You're actually smart." G snorted but nodded in acceptance of the suggestion.

Giotto clapped at the decision finally being made just when another worker came in and said that his family had just arrived making Giotto dash out the room with a quick thanks.

"TTTSSSSSUUUUUNNNNNNNAAAAAAA!" Giotto shouted and lunged at the startled boy when he flung himself at the boy on the sofa with his parents, he wasn't able to hear the warning Iemitsu shouted before he was electrocuted, Giotto fell to the floor completely unconscious.

"Geez, I warned him too…Tsuna, you ok?" Iemitsu asked, turning to the boy.

Tsuna nodded and placed his taser in his pocket while looking at his older brother in worry, his hair was long enough to cover half of his face but managed to spike everywhere despite that, his face was still covered though so nobody could see his eyes through his bangs, his frame was so skinny that his clothes slightly hung off him slightly, and it didn't help that it was extra small too.

"What happened to our oh-so-glorious leader?" Mukuro said with a laugh as he saw Giotto on the floor.

"So about that, he got tased." Nana airily but looked at Tsuna in concern when he swiftly hid behind the sofa but was peeking at the new people in the room.

"Ah! Are you Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, prancing up to the boy, not minding that Giotto was somehow tased, and tried to swing an arm around Tsuna but the boy ducked and scampered off to the corner of the room and curled into himself.

"Way to go idiot, you scared the brat already." Gokudera snorted and Yamamoto looked a bit guilty.

Tsuna peeked up at them, and Yamamoto mouth an apology and Tsuna slowly nodded, and uncurled from himself and skittered around as if there was a barrier he didn't dare try to enter.

"Why don't you show where Tsu-kun's room is hmm?" Nana asked with a small clap of her hands.

"I'll show him the way Nana-san." Asari offered and looked at Tsuna, silently asking if it was alright with him, Tsuna nodded and retrieved the bag Nana held out for him and the two walked off, Tsuna keeping a good 3 feet away from Asari who didn't seem to mind.

The moment Asari came back loud noises were heard making everyone on edge but Nana butted in before they could run off, "It's Tsu-kun, don't worry, he's most likely rearranging his room to make him comfortable, I'm terribly sorry about the noise."

Giotto popped up, finally conscious again and Lambo comments sarcastically, "Welcome back useless leader."

Giotto pooled tears but stopped when the noises died down to complete silence. Nana tilted her head to the side as if listening for something, then she stood up along with her husband, "Well now, it seems Tsu-kun gave the ok so we'll be leaving now, we'll come visit again, please take care of Tsu-kun for me though."

As they walked out, Giotto quickly scampered to his brother's room, the others curiously following behind. What they didn't expect was a large door made with some sort of metal to be standing in their way as they reached the room.


End file.
